When Hope dies
by Hannio
Summary: Based on Mirai Trunks timeline. When Goku returns and dies the Z fighters think things can't get worse. they were wrong dead wrong. Please Review


When Hope dies

By Hannio

Chapter 1

Old Scores Settled

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in DBZ unfortunately so I make nothing out of doing this.

AUTHOR NOTE: _Right another story up, good for me. This is set in Mirai Trunks timeline and starts with Goku returning and finishing with Trunks destroying everything, well Cell and the Androids. I've always been curious about this period and never seeing "The History of Trunks" movie makes it hard to know, so I'm writing my own version. Hope you enjoy. I'll get Chapter 2 up ASAP._

Goku face contorted with anger. Freeza. He had been sure he had defeated him, that energy blast should of done the job but it didn't and now he was about to land on his planet on a mission to destroy his home, starting with his family and friends. He cast his mind back to them all. All the Z fighters would be there waiting, having sense Freeza ki long before he arrived, if he knew them at all. Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, even Vegeta would be there and of course his son. It would be Gohan Freeza would torture. A way of getting back at the "Monkey" who had ripped his pride away and shown him what it was like to feel fear.

"Not today" Goku muttered to himself a frown coming to his face as he prepared to use his new technique, today he would show no mercy, no matter what, his feelings were his guide in battle they were what made him what he was, but he knew Freeza would never change, he had given him the chance but he hadn't taken it and now he would have to suffer the consequences of his evil. There were some things he couldn't forgive and one of them was Freeza destroying Krillen and Vegeta. He frowned. It was now or never if he hesitated any longer there may not be anything left to save. He shut his eyes for a second, saying a prayer and opened his eyes, a determined look on his face then he did it. It was hard to describe what he was feeling, the sense of speed was amazing there was no being faster then him at that point, something which made him grin. The sense of freedom was amazing too. He didn't feel human when he did it, he felt as if it was just his spirit travelling. As soon as it had started it was finished and he found himself away from the darkness he had experienced and thrown into light he blinked a few times before glancing at the scenery that lay around him. It was definitely Earth.

"Goku it's you it's really you?" Goku turned round to see Krillen staring at him, eyes full of tears and a look of pure relief on his face. Goku smiled, trying to banish the image of Krillen dying from coming to his head. He was alive that was all that mattered to him, nothing else. His smile grew

"Krillen hey you look great Buddy" he commented "We'll talk later ok? I've lots to tell you" Krillen managed a nod before turning away to face the threat that lay ahead of them. Goku turned to the figure, which was watching him with cold red eyes. With a jolt of shock Goku realised it was Freeza, there was no denying it was him, he was so different though. He was basically made out of metal, but those hate filled eyes were his, he could never forget those eyes, the glee that made them sparkle when he killed the ones he loved. He looked around. Obviously the fight hadn't started yet, Freeza's guards were lying dead and mangled on the floor but the Z fighters were fine, they were all still standing unmarked. He smiled, Just like he thought they were all there. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chatzuo, Vegeta and Gohan. All had come out to protect the Earth.

"Daddy" he glanced at Gohan as he smiled at him, love burning in the black eyes, so like his "It's you right?" Goku nodded, Freeza could wait. He walked over and placed his hand on Gohan's head ruffling his head

"Hey Son" he said warmly "You looking more stronger everytime I see you" Gohan's nodded a smile coming to his face

"I train as much as I can Daddy but Mum's got me studying all the time" Goku smiled rolling his eyes

"Somehow Gohan that piece of news doesn't surprise me" Gohan nodded

"I've missed you Daddy" he said his voice sounding tearful

"I know Gohan, I know, let me take care of some unfinished business and then we'll go home ok?" Gohan laughed

"You betcha Dad" Goku turned back to Freeza, his eyes narrowing as he stared at him.

"You shouldn't of come here" Goku said finally, Freeza glared at him

"How did you get here so fast?" he demanded, Goku smiled, but it wasn't a nice one.

"I have my ways" was all he said and powered up into Super Saiyan mode again experiencing that inner calm and peace that accompanied it, power flowed through him. He heard Vegeta growl but ignored it. His gaze was firm on Freeza who got a look of fear on his face, his eyes widening as memories played through him. "It's time this universe was rid of you Freeza and all your evil ways"

"What's that" a difference voice said and with one accord they all turned to the newcomer, Freeza looked at him an annoyed look on his face.

"Father pay attention" he scolded, his voice gaining strength as he spoke "That's a super Saiyan" Freeza father looked at Goku as if he was a interesting piece of art then turned away

"That's it" he remarked in a bored voice "I was expecting something bigger" he turned to his Son "Is that what you got defeated by? I have to admit Freeza I'm quite disgusted with you" Freeza's face contorted as he gazed at Goku. Then he let out an inhuman yell and began to power up. The others grunted as the power hit them

"What incredible power"

"Unreal" Goku could hear Tien and Yamcha's voice shake as they spoke but as the blood roared in his ears, he could see nothing, feel nothing except the burning need to be rid of Freeza once and for all. 

"See Saiyan" Freeza was shouting at him "I'm stronger then ever you have no chance" he yelled powering up further. Goku answered by letting out a yell of his own and letting the strength that had been begging to get out, free.

"Now hurry this up Freeza, I have other places I want to be and I'm sure you do to" Freeza's eyes snapped to King Cold for a second before turning back to lock with Goku's.

"Really Father I'm in the middle of something here" then without any more words he leapt forward yelling as he did and attacked, Goku had no problem dodging the attacks that he had so much trouble dodging before on Namek. The training he did on the planet helped him a great deal it seemed. Goku let out a punch straight into Freeza's gut sending him hurtling backwards before bending instinctually over. Goku stared at him then built up his resolve he couldn't afford to show him any pity because he didn't deserve it, he wasn't sorry at Krillen's death. Goku disappeared to appear in front of Freeza, as Freeza glanced up he sent a fist into his face, then attacked fully letting all his hate and anger out. After a series of punches and kicks that were unblockable Freeza was on the floor it was hard to believe the pathetic bloody figure on the floor was something which held the universe in it's terrible grip and had killed countless of people for enjoyment.

"Please" he whispered, he coughed his voice becoming hoarse "Please I can change spare my life" he whimpered. Goku hesitated for a second and looked at him. He would of, even after everything he had done, shown him some pity but no remorse showed in the red eyes that were staring at him, just a lust for revenge. He held his hand out in front of him and spoke in a cold voice

"It's not up to me to judge you Freeza, that will be decided in the next dimension" then he let out a blow that made Freeza explode. He turned to the father, who was staring at him in shock and hate. He had heard alot from the people on the planet he stayed about this man and how he was worse then Freeza. The universe didn't need this and so he blasted him. He could never let someone so Evil escape, he made that mistake once and it wasn't going to happen again. For once he was sick and tired of people coming to harm the planet and his friends just to get back at him. Only one thing remained to do, he turned to the ship and sent a blast at it making it explode. He smiled to himself. It was finally over, Freeza, his father they were gone maybe now the world and the universe could be left in peace. He finally turned to his friends, powering down. "So did I miss anything?"

__

Review please. I have to point out the fact that I know my punctuation sucks and I'm sorry for that but try to ignore that if you can. Trust me when I say this story is going to get better, because I know, the ideas are in my head. No Flames are allowed, Constructive criticism is and so are the normal kind


End file.
